Star Wars: Resistance
by LatvianDragon
Summary: The New Republic has fallen, and the First Order starts to rain supreme! The only thing that stops them is the Last New Republic battleship and the New Ace squadron.


A/N: So, I have decided to make my version of the "Star Wars: Resistance"! Enjoy!

 _Orbit, Hosian Prime_

Kazuda Xiono was talking to his friend, a mechanic named Neeku Vozo. "So, have you heard on what Resistance are up to?" he asked to the male Kadas'sa'Nikto.

But he just shrug.

They were walking to the hanger.

"Hey, Tam! How is my X-wing?" he asked Tam Ryvora.

"Soon Kaz! Very soon!" the black female said with sigh.

Then 5 red laser beams passing them.

They saw the beams hitting the home world and the another planets.

Before they can face the same fate. The New Republics Starhawk-class battleship "Dume" that they were in, barley jump to light-speed.

He still stare the window still shocked. His entire family was in Hosian Prime, and now, there all dead now!

...

 _Former Emperors palace, Coruscant_

Mas Amedda was in his office, looking. He heard a incoming transmission, he opened the transmission and a hologram of a very scared Humanoid appeared before his eyes. "Well! You must be Supreme Leader Snoke?" he asked.

"Yes!" he said in a deep dark voice. He continued "I am contacting you, because your New Republic has fallen!".

"Why should I believe you?"

He just smirked.

The male Chagrian felt like his mind has being invaded by images of planets, being destroyed. It stop right after it began.

"Give up to the First Order! I know your past with the Palpatine."

"No!"

"No?" the scarred Humonoid was confused by this.

"I am sick of Sith manipulating me for there own benefits! I will not let this New Republic fall this easily! Bring your entire army! I will be waiting!"

He just laugh "Oh, you will see. After I finished the Resistance, you will be next!" the transmission ended.

He only felt sniffer down his spine.

...

The battleship pull from the Hyprspace to the Yavin system.

A Resurgent-class Star Destroyer "Retribution" was waiting for them. All TIE fighter of the attack them.

Every New Republic pilots, or what was left of the New Republics Starfighter corp got in there T-70 or T-85 X-wings, BTL-A4 Y-wings and RZ-1 or RZ-2 A-wing starfighters. And flew off to battle.

"Blue leader: standing by!" said Jarkek Yeager, a veteran from the Galactic Civil War. The rest of the two leaders said the same.

"Gold leader: standing by!"

"Red leader: standing by!"

"Alright! We first need to the destroy every TIE fighter! And then we need to let the Y-wings boom the Star destroyer!" Jarkek explain the mission to the rest of the pilots.

The TIE fighters were holding them back, but all the Y-wings and few X and A wings pull trough. But the First Order Destroyer's canons were destroying the rest.

Almost every Y-wing retreated or was destroyed. Only one was flying closer to the Destroyer's bridge.

"This is for the NEW REPUBLIC!" Bo Keevil said as he drop the his ships payload to the bridge destroying it.

But surprisingly, the star destroyer jump to lightspeed.

...

Kazuda and other pilots were chaste by a modified First Order Special Forces TIE fighter far from the battle. His ships weapons and engines went off thanks to the blaster fire. The human male saw the TIE far from him. He was kriffed beyond belief. Then he got idea. He grab a blaster. "C4! Ready to inject at me!" he said to the droid.

The fighter flied closer.

"NOW!" he was ejected.

When the fighter was ready to fire.

He fired a shot at the fighter, causing it to be also unable to fly.

 _In the TIE_

"Kriffing great! Were stuck!" Griff Halloran said in a anger tone.

"Don't worry!" Torra Doza said as she tried to fix the controls. She fixed it fast "Yes! We can get the hell out a here!" they jump to lightspeed.

He got inside of his ship fast as he can. And now he was stuck in space, until the Battleship picked him up. The New Republic pilot got outside of his ship. Kazuda took his helmet off and took a deep breath and saw the destroyed ships in space. Thinking ' _Is this what the Resistance were talking about?_ '.

...

 _Somewhere in the unknown regions_

The TIE fighter landed and the 2 pilots came out.

She saw her Father, Captain Imanuel Doza talking to Major Elrick Vonreg.

"What is going on daddy?" she asked.

"Well, Major Vonreg wants you and Griff to join the first TIE Interceptor squadron!" her father explained.

 _To be_ _continued_

A/N: Plz like, review and follow!

P.s: Ironinquisitor, if you read this! Please help with ideas to make this better than TCW, Rebels and Resistance combined!


End file.
